


Respect

by McKayRulez



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cheating, Confrontations, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Lola confronts Summer over the kiss she shared with Kyle in a righteous fury, but who exactly has the high ground? Does anybody? And are there more problems in their marriage besides Summer?
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Lola Rosales, Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Respect

As Lola entered Crimson lights, she caught sight of Summer, who was standing in line looking at her phone. Lola glared at her from behind. 

"Oh hey, Lola!" Mariah announced, as she turned from the counter with her coffee and walked past Summer over to her. 

Lola tried to play it cool and gave her a side hug. "Hey." She kept her eyes on Summer who had looked towards them, then sheepishly looked away from the coldness of Lola's stare. 

Mariah noticed and glanced between the two. "Is something-" 

Before she could finish, Lola cut her off and deflected. "How are you and Tessa doing?"

Her face turned grim. "It's... fine. As well as can be expected I guess, with all this long distance." 

"I hope it works out." Lola responded, half distracted, as she watched Summer start to leave with her order. 

"Thanks. I just can't wait for her to come back home." Her phone pinged and she glanced down at it. "Oh, I have to take this."

"Oh, sure." Lola waved her off. "No problem." 

"Talk to you later?" Lola nodded and Mariah walked away on the phone with some panic in her voice. "Rey, what's up? Does mom need anything?"

As soon as she was in the clear, Lola quickly bounded after Summer, who was already outside and on her way to the parking lot. "Summer!"

Summer paused in step and sighed. She heard Lola's footsteps walking towards her and she debated whether to leave or not. However, a resignation of dread washed over her, and she knew this was inevitable. They would have to confront each other at some point. Summer turned and smiled as best as she could. "Hey, Lola. What's-"

"Cut the crap, Summer. I know what happened." 

She felt her gut twist and her face fell. "What happened?" She tried and failed to cover her nervousness. 

Lola glared. "Don't play stupid. With what happened between you and Kyle." 

She raised her free hand defensively. "Look, whatever Theo said-"

So he really did know. The thought struck Lola harder than she wanted to admit. She had already been pretty sure herself just by his poor lying but to have it confirmed made it even more real. "Kyle told me." 

Summer stopped and considered this, then looked to Lola apologetic. She felt some tension ebb away. "Look, I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. This is just how you are." 

"It was just a kiss." 

"No, it isn't just that. You're constantly fawning over him and I've always been the bigger person, not letting it get to me because I can't control how you feel." Lola stepped closer and into Summer's personal space. "But I'm done giving you a pass." 

"You mean like what you've been doing to Kyle with allowing Theo to fawn over you?" 

Lola shook her head. "Don't change the subject. This has nothing to do with Theo. This is all about you and your disrespect for our marriage." 

"Wow. I'm seeing this so clearly now." 

"Oh, you are?" Lola mocked. 

"You know who you sound like? Me." 

"We are nothing alike." 

"Oh really? You had no respect for my marriage to Kyle. You tried to jump into bed with him right after we got married and after I gave you a part of my organ, and yet I kept giving you and Kyle a pass." 

"Those are two completely different scenarios!" 

Summer's gaze narrowed. "Marriage is marriage, Lola. And if you couldn't respect mine, why should I respect yours? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" 

She was getting sick and tired of people acting like she was held to a different standard as everyone else. In both her marriages, she was the one cheated on. Austin and Kyle. And yet she's the one who has to be the better person?

"Kyle only married you to get me an organ, Summer! He used you and your feelings for him to help me! He didn't love you!"

"If that was the case then why are you so threatened by me?" 

Lola looked away. 

"And why would he kiss me back?" 

Lola looked up shocked at Summer. She felt like she was kicked in the stomach.

Summer paused. Her defensive expression melted away. "You didn't know that, did you?" 

Kyle caught sight of them and had quickly gone over. Summer's eyes flickered to him. 

Lola didn't know what came over her but in a flash, she slapped Summer. Kyle rushed between them to hold them back. "Please, let's just talk about this!" 

Summer felt her cheek and looked down at the pavement. There was a pause before Lola spoke up with a broken tone. "I think I've had enough talking." She turned and began to walk away, but Kyle called back. 

"Wait! We have to talk about this!" 

Lola stopped and closed her eyes, but said nothing.

"We can't just keep avoiding the subject." 

"There's nothing to work out, Kyle. Summer will never stop interfering." 

"This isn't just about Summer." Kyle defended. 

"Then what?" Lola turned abruptly and stood up to him. "Theo?!" She glared. "Theo and I didn't kiss, Kyle!" 

"I'm not talking about Theo. He's just a symptom of a bigger issue." 

"And what's that?"

Kyle looked resigned. He glanced away, then finally admitted. "That I'm not the type guy you want." 

"What?!" Lola snapped. "I didn't cheat, Kyle!" 

"No, but you've never accepted me for me, Lola. You have this worldview that money backgrounds matter more than the person themself." 

"That's crazy." 

"Is it?" He questioned. "It was a big problem with our relationship when we started... It was always a walk on eggshells dilemma for us. That's why you broke up with me after I bought you that stupid purse."

She shook her head. "That was a long time ago."

"Just a few days ago, you fought about it with me in the restaurant. Telling me that Theo comes from a poor childhood and I just can't understand him. That's why you're attracted to him, isn't it? Because he comes from your background?" 

"No- I-." Lola stammered and felt at a loss of words. 

"You can't tell me it isn't a problem." 

She paused, as she mulled it over in her mind, trying to think of how to explain this. "It does bother me but-"

"I can't change how I grew up." 

"I know." 

"And if I can't 'fix' that for you, how are we supposed to work things out?"

She kept her eyes off him. "I don't know."

Kyle turned to Summer, who had been standing beside him quietly. He looked at her red cheek. Besides the obvious hand mark, there was a darker strip that was already bruising. The location of where the ring's metal had struck her hardest. 

"Let's get you some ice."


End file.
